narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Hibiki Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : My character is from the ANBU. He was sent by Danzo to Kumogakure in order to get intel as a spy because Danzo was intending to become hokage and he wanted intel on all of the hidden villages. Hibiki stayed in Kumo for a long period of time in order to get as much intel about Kumo as possible. When Hibiki was in kumo, the massacre occurred in Konoha. Hibiki then returned to Konoha after a while. He heard about the massacre that happened in his absence. Danzo didn't target Hibiki because he wanted an Uchiha subordinate who will stay by his side to help him in his future goals and dreams. He kept Hibiki on a short leash and kept him under control. Hibiki became Danzo's right hand man and followed him and executed every order Danzo gave him without thinking twice. He became a Root which acts according to Danzo's orders. Danzo didn't steal Hibiki's eyes as he didn't awake the Sharingan yet. Hibiki didn't like Danzo very much but he liked his way of thinking and his caring for the village and that's why he joined forces with him. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Hibiki is from Konoha and he lives there too. However, he keeps it a secret that he is an Uchiha so that he won't be targeted and no one knows of his relation to the Uchiha clan besides Danzo as no one knows information about anybody in the ANBU. Hibiki doesn't go by his real name, people call him a nickname in order to protect his identity. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I plan on making Hibiki the leader of the ANBU after Danzo's death. I believe that the ANBU are ignored and I want to get some spotlight on them as they are an interesting group. If this gets approved I will probably make some ANBU characters and go in depth about the ANBU's goals and members. I intend to make Hibiki a Taijutsu specialist and make him very talented in chakra control. He will use Bukijutsu and strong fist style in his taijutsu alongside fire techniques in the ninjutsu side. World Devastator (talk) 04:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:22, December 20, 2013 (UTC) * The concept is alright but it misses some important pointers to be approved. We have discussed this previously in the chat. Good luck! Category:Uchiha Applications